By its very nature, a jump rope is difficult to store. Even if bundled with care, the jump rope may become knotted or entangled, or may hook or ensnare other proximate objects. These problems are compounded when jump ropes are stored together such as in boxes for physical education or aerobic classes. When so stored, the jump ropes resemble spaghetti, and it is often difficult to separate the jump ropes.